A lamp for general lighting (GL) may take many forms as defined by the Illuminating Engineering Society (IES) of North America. The IES provides designations for lamps such as R-Lamp, A-Lamp and PAR-Lamp. Typically, these lamps utilize a tungsten filament that is heated to generate light. This process, however, is inefficient because a significant amount of energy is transferred to the environment in the form of extraneous heat, infrared and ultraviolet radiation. Where these lamps can be fluorescent, they are more efficient but have inferior color rendering and various operation and appearance-related problems.